Letting Go
by Sola-and-Sama
Summary: Kagome becomes an assassin at a young age, for reasons that haunt her to this day. Years later, Sesshomaru of the Western Lands hold a competition to appoint a general. The twist? All the candidates are female. And a few of them are after something other than the position. Will Kagome be able to hold her own against a group of trained warriors? We own nothing but plot. M for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Sama here! I won't write the entire story! Sola and I will alternate! I write odd chapters and Sola will write even chapters. Enough of that! Let us begin! Please keep in mind that this is a slightly Alternate Universe. Our leading lady was born in the feudal era!**

Sesshomaru was there, right in front of me. The look in his eyes was murderous, but I wasn't afraid. He wasn't going to hurt me. It would hurt him as well. No, he was staring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, who had betrayed me, betrayed my heart. It was because of him that I ran. It was because of him that I was the emotionless husk I forced myself to be. Yet here I was, watching the battle of the brothers. Watching him. Inuyasha charged forward, his claws digging into Sesshomaru's chest, and I screamed.

* * *

I sat up, shivering in the cold night air. The dream had haunted me for weeks. I couldn't make sense out of it. Had Inuyasha come for Sesshomaru's contest as well?

"No, he searches for female warriors," I mumble.

The lord of the western land had sent notice of a competition weeks ago. He was searching for a strong female warrior who could win constant battles to the death and match his strength. There was no chance that a human could match the strength of a full yokai, but I was traveling to him to fight nonetheless. If nothing else, I would be put out of my misery.

I had trained on my journey, stopping to battle every demon she came across.I had defeated eighteen so far, and killed seventeen with the sword I had carved from the bones of the first. I would have felt like a monster if I could feel anything at all.

The moon was high in the sky above me. I was laying on my back, staring at it. It was full that night. It was beautiful, with the stars twinkling all around it. The night was more peaceful than others had been for me in the past. It was strange, being able to say "I'm safe." Of course, it didn't last. It never did.

From the bushes came a growl, so low that it was barely audible, but I heard it. My hand shot out and wrapped around the hilt of my bone sword. The leather I had wrapped around it was snug in my hand. The demon let out a growl as it leaped from it's hiding place out into the open. I stayed back, waiting for it to make the first move. It charged forward, and I stepped to the side, driving my sword into it's side. It let out a guttural wail as the blade pierced its flesh.

It turned to face me, its features a mask of rage. It was my turn to move. I charged at it, and it approached me as well, like we were opposing each other in a jousting match instead of on the battlefield. My sword flashed in an arc through the air, slicing into it's neck. It's head hit the forest floor, and the bloody body fell moments later. I smirked as I wiped my blade on the grass. The battle had been almost effortless on my part.

A slight rustle in the leaves caused me to whirl around. Millions of pairs of red eyes were watching me from all around. I was surrounded. And oh, how I loved it.

* * *

I gasped for air, leaning on my sword for support. All around me, piles of demon bodies were towering over me like mountains. They were all dead. The sun was high in the sky, beating down on me. I was drenched in sweat and literally panting, but I felt stronger than ever. With a heavy breath, I straightened and continued on my path.

* * *

It was hours before I reached my destination. The moon was watching me over the mountaintops as I stood in front of the lord's grand home. Guards opened the gates, and I stepped inside, amazed at what I saw. Never had I seen such a fancy mansion. Guards stood at every door. As I was led down long winding halls, I passed too many armored men to count. People recognized me and sent fearful glares at me. It reminded me of my childhood in strange ways.

* * *

 **Flashback**

I was running through the streets, dodging flying spears and feet thrown out to trip me. I was seen as public enemy number one then. Under my arm was a loaf of bread that I had swiped from a passing baker. Under my shabby hat was a dagger I had slipped out of a pile of longer swords. Tucked in my leather belt was a canteen of water that I had stolen from the wife of one of the guards. The guards shouted for me.

"You can't escape!"

I ducked into the nearest house, slipping under the bed in order to conceal myself. The guards thundered in before running out again. Just before I slipped back out again, the sound of footsteps tapping against the wood floor hit my ears. A woman's voice, high, but not unpleasant, piped up.

"Those guards came back again? Oh, well," she paused before continuing. "You may come out."

Hesitantly, I rolled out from under the bed.

* * *

 **End Flashback**

It took a moment for me to realize where they were leading me. Straight to the lord himself, of course.

"State your name and business."

"Isn't it obvious? I've come for your contest," I gave him a menacing smile. "I am the high thief of Japan, and have been from a young age. My name is Kagome Higurashi."


	2. Chapter 2

**You know what? Fuck it. It's obvious Sola doesn't care. For now, I'm writing chapter two. If the situation improves, then we'll let you know. For now, here's the chapter.**

 **-Sama**

The next battle began the next day. I was put against a demon. Typical. Sesshomaru called her "Yura." apparently, she had control over the hair of everyone she had killed. And she had the nerve to say my raven hair would join the strands.

"You'll never win."

"Why wouldn't I? You're just a human."

A demonic growl ripped from my throat. If there was anything I hated, it was when I was called "just a human." I clung to the hilt of my sword like My life depended on it, which, in fact, it did. I barely heard the announcement that the battle was beginning. I was focusing on Yura. She had a long katana in her hand, but it didn't look to sharp. She also held a red comb, which I guessed controlled the hair.

Her hand flew out, and as the comb swung out, a cage of hair weaved itself around me. Inuyasha's suikan, woven from the fur of the fire rat, which I had taken when I left his company protected my from the sharp strands that slowly closed around my neck. They snapped one by one against the red.

"My turn."

I charged forward, running my blade along her thigh, choosing the same strategy that I had used against the demon on my journey. Yura turned to me, ignoring the blood pouring out of her leg, and slashed out with her katana. I stepped back, avoiding the blade easily. I slashed out at her other leg, but, using her yokai strength, she leaped above me, evading my attack.

" _Kosu,_ " I cursed under my breath. (Translation: Shit)

"Have a bit of a mouth on us, don't we," Yura teased.

" _Kuso Kurai_ ," I responded. (Translation: Fuck off)

"All of those bold words are probably to make up for that," she gestured to my thin body.

"At least I'm not a _yariman,_ " I counter. (Translation: At least I'm not a slut)

"You're going to pay for that!"

She charged forward, but I was ready, and I rolled to the side, coming up and running my sword across her side. She let out a shaky breath, but didn't show any other sign of weakness. She charged forward again, and I met her sword with mine. It was a battle of determination and willpower.

I didn't feel the time pass as I met her blade, again and again. She blocked all of my attacks, and I blocked hers. There was no way to hit her without opening a chance for a cut landed on me. With each block and attack thrown at me, I grew more determined, and seemed go gain energy instead of loosing it. Yura's defense lowered slowly as she lost more and more blood. I moved faster and faster, and so did she. Luckily, she didn't know that the quicker movement quickened blood flow, and blood loss.

My vision was tinged with red as I struck her sword once again.

"You'll still never beat me."

" _Aho,_ " I growled through gritted teeth. (Translation: Dumb-ass)

"Oh, you'll pay for that!"

She pushed against her blade, using all of her strength and leaning against it, putting in full body weight as well. I backed up slowly, refusing to admit defeat.

"Like I said, you're just a human."

" _Buchi Korosuzo Konoyaro!_ " (Translation: I'mma fuckin kill you asshole!)

I stepped to the side, moving out of her way, and she stumbled forward. I used the distraction to my advantage, driving my blade through her heart from behind. She coughed violently, and I jerked out my sword halfway, slicing down her back.

"I'm never going to be 'just a human,'" I hissed.

I jerked out my sword all the way, thrusting it in again from back to stomach, narrowly missing the spine.

"Kagome. Enough. The match is over," Lord Sesshomaru's words pierced into my skull, and I realized what I had done.

There was so much blood. On my blade, on my hands. So many memories came from seeing the blood of a human (Or human-looking yokai).

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Mommy, I'm back!"

I ran into my home, with a loaf of bread tucked safely under my arm. I was met with only silence.

"Mommy? Mommy!"

I saw my mother lying on the floor in an expanding pool of scarlet. I dropped my forgotten score and ran to her side.

"Mommy, please be okay!"

I put my hand on her wrist. There was no heartbeat.

* * *

"Blood. So much blood," I mumbled stepping away from Yura's falling body. I stumbled backwards and Sesshomaru caught me, steadying me.

"Thanks, um, Sesshomaru," I mumbled, turning and running in the other direction.

...

I found myself in the trees that surrounded the battle's location. I was dizzy and disoriented.

"Blood, so much blood," I mumbled again. "So much blood-" I let out a gasp as my foot caught on a tree root and I stumbled backwards.

I fell hard on the ground.

"Blood. So much blood," I babbled quietly.

Blood made me sick. It was my biggest fear, because it brought back so many terrible memories. I bit my lip, drawing blood.

"Are you okay," I bright, happy voice asked behind me.

"Oh, yeah," I said quickly, trying to pull myself together.

There was a girl behind me, smiling at me. She had long blond hair and green eyes. She held out a hand, and I hesitantly took it. She pulled me to my feet and smiled at me.

"My name is Sara. You're Kagome right? I heard about your big win against Yura! Man, news travels fast, huh?"

"Um..."

"Sorry. My mom always told me that I need to learn to hold my tongue. I do talk a bit to much, don't I?"

"Uh, yeah."

"So, are you Kagome?"

"Yeah."

Sara shook my hand vigorously.

"You're, like, me hero or something. Yura's been nothing but a big bully to the village for years! Was there a lot of blood?"

I suddenly felt even sicker.

"Oh, don't like blood? How did you kill her than?"

"I, um, I didn't really pay attention to what was happening then."

"Oh. Can I meet you here again sometime? You're so cool!"

"Sure," I said somewhat warily. "After my next match, I'm sure I'll be here once again.


End file.
